1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to cooling devices, and more particularly to devices for use in loading heat sensitive material into sealable containers to reduce contact with oxygen.
2. Prior Art
The removal of heat sensitive material, such as various catalyst used in the petrochemical industry, from large vats or tanks to smaller sealable drums for storage or shippage has always caused many problems. Presently, various techniques and methods are used to minimize the contact time of air with the heat sensitive material. However, for various reasons these techniques and methods are not as successful as desired, and thus result in ruined catalyst and in some instances small explosions.